<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>anger by Destroy_Roy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998405">anger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroy_Roy/pseuds/Destroy_Roy'>Destroy_Roy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apex Monster AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Arachnoid Rush Octane | Octavio Silva, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, Vampire Crypto | Park Tae Joon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroy_Roy/pseuds/Destroy_Roy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>taejoon comes home only to face octavio's wrath.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apex Monster AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the creature is still alive because of him. most of his species had been killed by humans or drained of their blood by vampires like him. taejoon however, is merciful. he lets the arachnoid live.<br/>he feeds it. clothes it. bathes it. provides a roof over its head. lets him make a web in his room even though the mess makes taejoon gag. all for the condition that he is kept alive for taejoon's pleasure.<br/>number one. taejoon feeds upon him every couple of weeks. bites into that smooth pretty neck of his and drinks until he has had his fill. his blood is richer now that taejoon feeds him. more full of nutrients. it tastes like nectar.<br/>number two. feeding sometimes leaves taejoon aroused, so does octavio. the arachnoid denies it but he can feel his heart race every time he holds him close. <br/>nearly every time taejoon feeds off of the arachnoid he winds up pulling his pants down, stuffing his cock into the dripping cunt of the beast. sex is more interesting when your partner has multiple limbs. or so you would think.<br/>truth be told octavio kept four of his hands placed on his web whenever they fucked, like it was his little safety net. his other two hands, which were the ones taejoon considered the "normal" ones often clutched at taejoon's biceps as the vampire thrusted into him. not a very adventurous fuck. it was almost disappointing.<br/>he had yet to give the arachnoid his metal limbs back, so it was a sorry excuse for an arachnoid at that. he did not ask how it lost its legs. he wasn't entirely interested. octavio lived with him so that he could feast on his sweet blood and fuck his tight cunt. that was it.<br/>taejoon planned to do exactly that when he got home today from his journey across the barren wasteland of the outlands. he had had a run-in with an annoying bounty hunter who didn't know when to shut the hell up. he was a bad bounty hunter too because he literally didn't notice that taejoon was a vampire the entire time.<br/>stepping into his mansion he glided smoothly through the halls. otherworldly. <br/>he found himself outside octavio's room and knocked once before allowing himself inside. that myth about vampires needing permission to answer places always made him laugh.<br/>it seemed...webbier than last time. octavio had about half his room covered in his web, and the other half quite normal so he could do things like play video games and eat. today though the web covered even that side of the room. taejoon wondered what was up.<br/>as he stepped further inside he saw no sign of the man. he was about to stomp angrily to the kitchen to see if he was there when he was suddenly snatched up.<br/>it turns out octavio had been hovering above him. two strong hands lifted him straight into the air until he was pulled towards the vaulted ceiling. he was then twisted around to face octavio. the arachnoid's eyes were all lazer-focused on him, heated. almost angry but not exactly.<br/>"you've made a mistake coming back here." octavio's teeth are sharp like taejoon's, but a little smaller. not quite fangs. pincers, almost. he bares them now as if he is angry. "i did not give you permission to enter"<br/>"this is my house." taejoon raises his chin. "you live here."<br/>"i am enslaved here."<br/>"you have every oppurtunity to leave." <br/>"i do not have my legs!"<br/>"but you have six fully functioning limbs." taejoon stares into what he considers his "main eyes", placed where a normal humans' eyes are. "you are making excuses. you like being my little fucktoy."<br/>octavio hisses and drops taejoon. he expects to land on the floor, but instead gets ensnared in the web. octavio's web is actually quite sticky so he has difficulty pulling himself away.<br/>"i despise you." octavio hangs above him, and taejoon sees him as truly monstrous. yes he is weaker, delicater, than taejoon himself. but in his web? he has an advantage.<br/>"prove it then." taejoon laughs. "kill me."<br/>of course there is no way that octavio can actually kill him but he is entertained. watches the beast slink towards him. he moves quite fast.<br/>the next thing taejoon knows he is being stripped. he looks at the arachnoid with questions in his eyes as his cock (already hard) is grabbed in a slender hand, foreskin being pulled back.<br/>"i hate you." octavio sheds himself of his own clothing. positions himself over taejoon's cock. there is a bit of pudge in his belly. taejoon needs to cut back on feeding him.<br/>"then why-"<br/>"silencio." octavio sinks down on his cock and uses two of his hands to place themselves on taejoons shoulders. two more of his hands travel along his smooth chest. tweaking his nipples and otherwise pleasuring himself.<br/>he uses the hands on taejoon's shoulders to bounce himself on his cock. taejoon finds himself enthralled by the silky smooth skin of the arachnoid, pale white with a violet blush from purple blood. the wet slick sounds of skin hitting skin is delectable to taejoon. he opens his mouth, hungers for the hot blood of the beast on his cock, but octavio uses one of his free hands to clamp over his fangs.<br/>"no." octavio's voice is smooth and dangerous. "you cannot feed on me anymore. not while i carry your young."<br/>taejoon's eyes widen. he processes these words. the pudge on octavio's stomach no longer seems like weight gained from eating but...<br/>"you did not tell me you were fertile." he hisses. he has never wanted to father children. doesn't want to inflict his vampirism upon them.<br/>"you never asked." octavio purple eyes are narrowed. "you just took from me."<br/>when taejoon cums its a shock. his mind had been racing while his cock was being fucked into octavio's tight hole so there was a dissonance between the pleasure down below and the fact that he cannot believe he ended up impregnating the arachnoid.<br/>he is still shocked when octavio keeps going. he doesn't seem satisfied. taejoon tries to remember which bug it is that fucks its mates to death. wonders if octavio is perhaps of a similar species, because he does not seem intent on stopping. seems so full of hatred .<br/>and so full of his children.<br/>octavio milks an orgasm out of taejoon seven more times that night. had he been human he surely would have died but he was cursed with eternal life until someone stabbed a stake through his heart. for now he just feels weak and even hungrier than before. when he is finally released from octavio's web he falls to the floor. pathetic. can hardly stand up. his mind is blank and his cock burns.<br/>when he looks up octavio is staring down at him with hatred still. all eight of his eyes, burning purple. he tries to get a better look at the arachnoid's stomach to further look for signs of pregancy but he ends up passing out before he can. he has been drained.<br/>when he wakes up its in his own room. there is a man tied up beside his bed, struggling but the web wrapped around his hands and ankles prevent him from going anywhere. there is a hand-written letter on his pillow.<br/>octavio had gone out last night and captured a human for him to drink from seeing as he no longer could drink from the arachnoid without hurting their children. taejoon crumples the note as he looks as the struggling man. he is receiving mixed signals here.<br/>first octavio says he is enslaved but then goes out only to come back. then the fact that he had maliciously fucked taejoon last night with every intention of hurting him only to give him a meal the next morning. pregnancy hormones or something worse? maybe the child-bearers of his species were just particularly violent lovers.<br/>but taejoon set all that aside as he finally comprehended the realization that he was going to be a father.<br/>oh no.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>